poison ivy
by GhostFace95
Summary: Danny and Sam finally share a kiss. But something is different about Sam when she shows up dressed in a short green dress with blazing green eyes. Cover photo made by CartoonFreakshow cartoonfreakshow .deviantart .com
1. Chapter 1

I fly through Amity Park, the wind blowing against my face. It was a pretty quiet night. No ghost activity were going on. "Maybe I can head home and get some sleep tonight for a change" I mutter to myself just before I felt my body tense quickly and a blue wisp escapes from my mouth. "The universe hates me," I groan before spinning around and heading in the opposite direction looking for the ghost. But it was surprising quiet. There were no screams or threats. Perhaps it was a false alarm. I quickly scan the rooftops, it was fairly late at night and most of the city was asleep. Scanning the roofs most were empty except for a lone figure on a flat roof a couple of houses over walking around tending to plants. Floating towards the person I land quietly while the girl water the plants.

"Hello Danny," the girl says while placing the water can down and turning to face me. I instantly tense up falling into a fighting stance, I raise my two hands up into the air let them glow green. "Relax Danny I don't want to fight," she says.

"Sam?" I ask. It was Sam but she was different. She wore a tight green short dress that stopped high up on her thighs. Showing off her legs. I gulp a bit as I stare at her legs. She wore a pair of long green gloves that stopped at her elbows. She had a black choker on her neck and what looked like choker around her left thigh, her hair was in her usual pony tail but it looked slightly wilder. Her eyes were glowing a blazing green and stood out more due to the black eyeliner she had. She looked exactly like the time I had to fight her when she was being controlled by undergrowth. "I don't want to fight you"

"Neither do I, I just want to take care of my garden," she says plucking a purple flower from a plant and spinning it lazily in her hands. "And to talk about us."

"Us?" I ask feeling my body relax. She wanted to talk about us. What did she mean? Truth be told, I have liked Sam for years. She was amazing, she was sweet, caring, and passionate, and she was always there for me. "You are not being controlled by undergrowth?"

"You don't trust me," she says. Her eyes glow in size and she moves her hands behind her back.

"Sam I didn't mean it like that," I say quietly rubbing the back of neck nervously. Looking away from her. I feel a pair of arms wrap around me. I look down to see her hugging me and she is looking into my eyes. The air around us sound feels electric. She leans up and brushes her lips against mine. I close my eyes and enjoy the moment. I feel her lips move against mine before she pulls away.

"Come find me when you want to talk," she says before letting go of me. I open my eyes and see that she is gone. Letting out the breath I had been holding. What just happened?

To say last night was weird is an understatement. After Sam disappeared on me. I thought about going to find her at her house but decided against it. It was very late at night and she probably needed her sleep. I went home and tried sleeping but I had too many questions in my head to sleep. Why was she dressed like that? Did she somehow gain ghost powers? What did that kiss mean? Where we dating. Walking through the school hallways I spot Sam by her locker grabbing a couple of books. She was back in her black t-shirt with purple skirt and knee high boots and fishnets. Walking to her I cough grabbing her attention. "Hey Sam, hmmm about last night," I say rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh hey Danny," she says turning around to face me. She was smiling, her eyes were there normal purple but they still looked amazing. "Yeah sorry about not replying to your text, I feel asleep," she says looking up at me.

"Wait what?" I asked confused.

"Oh you're not mad about that good," she says turning back to grab more books from her locker.

"What about the roof?" I stutter. Looking confused.

"Roof? I don't know what you are talking about, come on lets go, class should be starting soon," she says closing her locker door and heading off down the hallway. I watch leave. Completely confused with what just happened…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the characters. **

**Review, favorite or follow…**


	2. Chapter 2

I fly through the sky trying to clear my mind. It was early evening, it had been a pretty busy day. That morning after I talked to Sam, the box ghost showed up terrorizing a warehouse near the school. Then after I had shoved him back into the thermos, skulker showed up claiming he was going to skin me and hang my pelt at the foot of his bed. Annoying he had more upgrades. So it took me a lot longer to defeat him. When I got him back into the ghost zone. Johnny 13 decided to make an appearance. He had apparently gotten into a fight with Kitty which meant he was looking to blow off some steam. After defeating him, the box ghost decided to annoyingly make another reappearance. So to say I had a busy day was an understatement and I still was confused about what was going on with Sam. Spotting the roof where Sam had kissed me, I head towards it and land quickly. It was empty. Was I expecting to find her? I feel my ghost sense go off before I hear Sam's voice from behind me.

"Hello Danny, back for more?" I turn around and spot Sam emerging from the shadows, she was wearing the green dress again and her eyes were a blazing green.

"What was with you this morning?" I ask tensing my muscles a bit.

"Don't I get a kiss first before the interrogation begins?" she asks innocently giving me a seductive smile while moving towards a pot full of soil. She moves her hand over the top of the plant and a plant begins to grow from the soil. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"What? This morning you didn't ask me for a kiss in fact you acted like our kiss on the roof never happened." She simply shrugs her shoulders as she reaches into the pot and pets the plant? "In fact how do you have ghost powers? I defeated undergrowth, I destroyed all his mind controlling vines," I say walking closer to her.

"I remember you defeating him," she says plucking a couple of weeds from the pot and blowing them gently into the night sky.

"You remember? When I defeated him, you didn't remember anything. I had to tell you what happened, now you are telling me you remember?" I say slowly. She simply nods her head. I suddenly feel my pocket start vibrating and the Ghostbuster theme song explodes into the air. I dig my phone out of my pocket not bothering to look at the number and answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey Danny," the female voice says back.

"Sam?" I mutter terror running through my veins as I look up to Sam standing in front of me still me still tending to the plants. "How?"

"Danny are you okay? I haven't seen you since this morning before school, was there a ghost attack?" she asked.

"But… but you are there but," I mutter still shocked with what was going on. "Sam are you at home?" I ask sending out a silent prayer.

"Yeah I am."

"I'm coming over soon, I need to go," I say preparing an ecto blast in my hand.

"Is everything okay Danny?" she asks with a worried voice.

"I will tell you soon, bye," I say cutting my phone before she could complain. Looking up I see the ghost looking at me. "Who are you!" I shout dropping into a fighting stance.

"I am Sam," she replies walking to another plot spinning her hand slowly over the plant.

"No you're not," I shot back. "You can't be her, she isn't a ghost."

"Just like how to the world Danny Fenton isn't a ghost," she says back calmly.

"I'm only going to give you one chance to prove why I should believe you," I say knowing full well I had around prepared to grab my thermos in case she attacked.

"You are scared one day you will turn into Dan Phantom," she says her eyes looking right though me. The shock runs through my body.

"How? The only people who know are Clockwork, Jazz, Tucker and…"

"Sam," she finishes my sentence. I was so confused. "That is because I am Sam."

"That is impossible," I say stepping backwards. No this isn't happening.

"Says the teenager who has a ghost and human half," she says stepping closer to me. "The same boy who also split his ghost and human half," she says. Another wave of realization hits me. This wasn't possible but it was happening right in front of me. She chuckles a little, "I needed some time to regenerate but when I did I knew I had to find you." She takes another step towards me and places her hand on mine, "I know we have to be together," she says looking up into my eyes.

"But you're not the real Sam," I reply quietly.

"Does it matter, I have the same mind, the same heart and the same feelings. And my feelings are telling me I want you…"

**Review, favorite or follow this story**

**Pray for Ferguson. Every single life matters. R.I.P Mike Brown **


	3. Chapter 3

"Does it matter, I have the same mind, the same heart and the same feelings. And my feelings are telling me I want you," she says wrapping her hands around my neck and pulling me closer to her. Her lips are hovering just in front of mine. I could feel her breath against my lips.

"But you're not the real Sam," I whisper quietly. I see her eyes blaze in anger before calming a down. She steps back and I feel something start wrapping around my legs, inching up my body. In blind panic I struggle against whatever it is but it starts moving faster. Looking down I see vines wrapping around my body quickly.

"I didn't want to do this to you Danny," she says walking to another bed of flowers. Her back to me. I struggle faster against the vines trying to turn intangible but it has no effect on the vines. "Don't bother you won't be able to escape the vines. Why do you want that Sam? She doesn't understand the pains of being a ghost, the burden we live with. I understand, I'm exactly like her but I'm a ghost so I know your pain. Leave this place come with me and we can be together forever," she says reaching into the pot and removing a neon green rose. I quickly run through scenarios on how to escape. How did I escape the vines when I fought undergrowth? The cold! I reach deep into my core and force the coldness inside building the pressure. "We can go anywhere in the world," she says spinning the rose in her hand. She walks towards me and caress my face before placing a gentle kiss on my cheek. "Don't you love me?" she asks looking me in the eyes.

"I love the real Sam," I growl releasing the coldness that had built up. I feel the air temperature around us drop drastically. I hear the veins groan in pain before exploding sending veins in every direction. I send an ecto blast from my hand straight at the ghost, she quickly generates a shield out of plants blocking my blast.

"I already told you, I don't want to fight you," she said. The shield drops and shows her standing there with a hurt expression. "We will be together Danny but I guess you are to clueless to see that right now," she says slowly turning invisible. "I will return," she says giving me a seducing smile before disappearing. Instantly all the plants on the roof die. Some of the pots disappear, but the neon green rose remains still untouched. I reach forward but just before I could grab it, it disappears as well just leaving green smoke. I look around not sensing her presence anymore with my ghost sense. She was gone for now. Floating up into the night time sky, I take off in the direction of Sam's house.

Spotting it I dive for her window but don't phase through, I instead knock on it. She looks up from her bed and waves for me to come inside. I phase through the window float over to her bed before transforming back into my human half and drop the shot distance to her bed instantly sinking into her comforter.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" she asks. Putting her notebook down and looking down at me.

"You wouldn't believe me, if I told you," I reply.

"Try me?" she replies. So I tell her everything that happened the night before and tonight. The ghost Sam, the kiss, the ghost Sam claiming she was exactly like her and the way she refused to fight me. Sam's face were red when I told her about the kiss. "Wow sounds like you had an interesting night but that wasn't me on the roof, I have been here all night drawing," she says quickly clearly blushing after what I had told her.

"So is it true?" I ask, feeling my face blush up as well. I rub the back of my neck nervously waiting for the answer.

"Hmmm, I...I" she stutters looking away. Something comes over my body and I reach my hand and gently pull her chin so she is looking at me, her purple eyes grow in shock at my boldness. I lean forward and kiss her. She is shocked for a second before she responds and kisses me back. After what felt like a lifetime I pull away. "Yeah I kind of love you…"

**review favorite or follow this story. Its-ackim95…**


	4. twinsies

**So last november i wrote a short three chapter story about a oc called Sam Ivy and you guys loved it and i loved her character and i know the story was complete but inspiration hit and well you guys get to have some more chapters. Just be warned this story won't have a regular update schedule though. So as always review, favorite or follow this story.**

"Sammkins" a voice floats through the air. I groan quietly as I try to regain concenouse. What hit me. "Didn't you hate it when mother called us that?" Us? My eyes slowly start adjusting to the room. It was dark and grungy. The air was thick with moisture and a foul smell lingered in the air. I try to lift my head but a sharp pain explodes in the back of my head and I slack back down. My arms are suspended above my head and holding my body up. My knees were barely grazing the floor. I try bringing my legs forward so that I could stand but something is tied to them. Where I'm I? Which villain is it this time? I try lifting my head again ignoring the sharp pain in the back of my head. I look around inspecting the room I'm in. It looked like a greenhouse. There were plants growing along both walls. The walls were a dark green but the allowed some light in. Looking forward I spot a girl tending to the flowers at the far ended of the room. She was wearing a short dressed that stopped at her thighs, she had a black choker around her left thighs and she had a pair of long green gloves that reached her elbows. Her black hair was in a tangled ponytail. She was barefoot. "Finally awake," she says as she gently strokes the plant in the pot. Which I think was a Venus flytrap.

"Who are you?" I croak. My throat was dry from the lack of water.

"My name is Sam Manson, " she says as she turns to look at me. I stare in shock at the person. She had my face, my hair, my body. Her voice even sounded like mine. The only difference was her eyes were a blazing green.

"How? that is impossible," I cry. I feel body start panicking. "Amorphous? This isn't fun, let me go!"

"Please," she snorts,"we both know, he isn't capable of capturing anyone, at most he is just a annoyance," she says sliding down so she was just in my face. "Believe me I am the real deal," she says tucking a random strand of hair behind my ear.

"What do you want?" I ask struggling against the chains.

"A lot of things Sammy, you have to be more specific," she says standing up and walking away, "mother did I say I never had good manners, do you want something to drink, water, soda, green tea with lemon and a teaspoon of coconut nectar," she says walking out of the room. I need to escape, I look around hoping to find something to help me escape. My breaths are short realizing there was nothing I could do. I hear the door open and the girl returns back through the door with a glass of water. "Sorry there is no coconut nectar so you will have to settle for water instead." She kneels in front of me and lifts the glass to my mouth. Pressing it against my lips. I want to refuse the water, it might be poisoned but my mouth and throat are dry and begging for it. reluctantly I sip the water at first before chugging the whole amount.

"Who are you?" I ask again.

"I told you my name is Samantha Manson," she replies standing up and placing the glass in the plant bed along one of the walls.

"And I told you that is impossible!" I shout back. She grabs a chair and pulls it in front of me.

"If you insist, two weeks after Danny got his powers, we were alone in his room and his powers went off and his pants fell and he was wearing this boxers with I heart Hannah Montana on them and he made me swear to never tell a soul about them," she replies with. Goofy grin on her face. Fear and shock run through my body, I remember that moment, it was just me and Danny. No one else was in the house and no serious ghost had shown up, it had mostly only been ectopuss. i hadn't told a single person about that day.

"But...," I stutter, " how?"

"Now do you believe me, I'm you and you're me," she replies with a smirk on her face. "Twinsies," she says with hint of sarcasm in her voice. I have read all the stories about doppelgängers, watched all the movies about evil twins but never thought this was possible.

"Are you going to kill me?"


	5. Dinner

"What! God no!" she exclaims her face twisting into a look of disgust. I let out a shaky breath not realizing I had been holding it. "I thought you knew me better than that Sammy."

"Then what do you want with me," i ask relieved that I wasn't in danger.

"Well I wanted to spend some quality time with you," she says.

"Quality time?" Was she being serious?

"Yes, quality time, there is so much we need to catch up on that has happened recently, how have you been, where you applying for university, how is your relationship with danny going?" She asks.

" What?" I stutter.

"Your relationship with Danny, I mean you should be thanking me. If it wasn't for me. You guys wouldn't be together. He did tell you about me didn't he?" She asks with a dreamy look on her face. Oh god did I look like that talking about Danny? I simply nodded my head. Not quite sure what to say. "Good to hear, he can be quite clueless sometimes," she says.

"Well if you say you don't want to kill me and just want to spend some quality time with me, why I'm I tied up?" I ask, confused by her motives.

"Oh well, I'm not going to kill you but you still are my prisoner. So you are tied for that reason, but it does seem a tad too cruel, so there," she says flicking her right wrist in the air. I instantly feel my hands becoming loose. Taking my chance I pull my arms towards me and feel whatever I was tied to snapping, I jump up onto my legs and look around spotting a door behind me, spinning around I take off for it, she must be right behind me, swinging the door open. I'm greeted by green wall of plants. "Don't bother, the plants are too thick for you to pull out and second off they are plants from the human world so you can't just phase through them," she replies. I turn around and see her still sitting on the chair with a bored expression.

"Are we in the ghost zone?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Yes we are and we are in a part you have never been to so I doubt anyone is going to find us," she says standing up and tugging the green dress down a little. "The lengths I go to, to look sexy," I hear her mutter. I feel my face redding at that. "I'm hungry, you going to help me with Dinner or not?" She asks turning and exiting the room through a door. I follow after her and enter into a small kitchen. It had grey marble countertops, a small island, the tiles where a creamy white. In the corner of the room was a small table with two chairs. It looked like a shrunk down version of my kitchen back home. "You can start by chopping the vegetables, you should know where everything is," she says, opening the fridge and pulling out a wide range of vegetables and potatoes.

"You trust me with a knife?" I ask still standing near the door.

"Well how else are you going to cut the vegetables, with the force?" She asks her voice dripping with sarcasm, "besides you can't hurt me, I'm already dead." Did she just say it so casually? Feeling my stomach rumble, I walk further into the kitchen to help the other me prepare dinner.

Forty five minutes later, we sat at the table, eating our meal in silence.

"If you are me, how are you a separate person and a ghost," I ask.

She let out a groan before answering, "I don't know, I have asked that question a lot of times but I still don't know. I remember waking up deep inside the ghost zone and I was scared shitless. i didn't have the Fenton phones or a mobile phone on me. So I figured a ghost attacked me. So through pure blind luck I managed to float all the way to the portal without meeting a single ghost. While I had been floating around the ghost zoned, I tried to piece back my memories and the last one I had was us, Danny, Tucker and myself being attacked by undergrowth. So I stumble back into the human world and I could already tell something was different. I reach the hallway in Fentonwork and as soon as I took a look into the mirror and saw the blazing green eyes. Everything came back to me, being controlled by undergrowth, the fight with Danny and him winning. I thought I was dead. I woke up deep in the ghost zone, had blazing green eyes. I thought Danny killed me, so instincts took over and I flew to the school to question him, but instead I saw, him, tucker and myself well you but I thought it was myself talking together and I was so confused..."

Her story was interrupted by the ringing of a phone. She gets up and walks to a drawer. Opens it and looks at the screen. Her face lights up with excitement. " look it is Danny!"

**As always please, review favorite or follow this story. **


	6. you have got to love ghost powers

i jump up off the chair and make a dash to grab the phone out of her hands. but before i reach her, she snaps her fingers and i feel something wrap around my legs tripping me,i fall hard onto the ground with only my hands to brace the fall. i feel a vine wrap around my face and gag me in the mouth. She looks at me with a smirk before answering the phone.

"Hey, Danny," she says with a smile spreading across her face. "yeah i'm good. yes i drove safely, I'm eighteen Danny, i can take care of myself," she says looking at me and sticking her tongue at me.

"It is dark, creepy and no one is smiling, one of the best gothapalooza ever," she is right i was supposed to be at gothapalooza for the three day weekend, i struggle against the vines trying to get free. "I miss you," she says hugging herself and rocking on the balls of her feet. "right now, okay, talk to you soon, love you,"she says before cutting the call. She snaps her fingers and the vines disappear. but i don't get up off the ground.

"I can't believe he couldn't tell that wasn't me," i mutter.

"Well he couldn't i mean we do have the same voice," she says walking to the kitchen, "Do you want some tea? i lied earlier when i said the coconut nectar was finished." she opens a drawer and pulls out two mugs and a kettle before setting them up on the counter. she plugs the kettle into the wall and the water starts boiling. How did she have electricity in the ghost zone?

"Why did you capture me," i ask.

"i told you to spend some quality time together," she says reaching into another drawer and pulling out two tea bags.

"No there is another reason!" i shout back getting back onto my feet.

"yes there is, but you don't need to know why yet," she replies with a smirk.

"This is too freaky," i mutter rubbing my temples.

"Oh you get used to it eventually," she replies as she pours the hot water into the mugs. "Want to watch a movie? i have bloodlust," she says handing me my mug and walking out of the room and leaving me little choice but to follow her. i follow her out of the kitchen into the greenhouse room and through another set of doors into a small cinema which is modeled after the one at home.

"Why are so many rooms modeled after my house?" i ask as i sip the tea. taking a double take, it tasted way better than any i have ever made.

"Well i wanted my lair to look like home so why not, i know how much you claim you don't like the oversized house, you still think of it as home," she replies sitting down on the chair and bringing her legs so the were underneath her body. "Well are you going to stand there throughout the movie or are you going to sit down," she says pointing to the chair next to her. i shuffle forward and sit into the chair, "Why are you so stiff, i thought we already cleared up the fact i'm not going to hurt or kill you. You want some popcorn?," she asks snapping her fingers as two vines appear next to the popcorn machine in the corner and scoop some popcorn into the bowls before pouring some melted butter and adding salt to the popcorn and bringing them to us. "you have got to love ghost powers," she says grabbing the bowls and handing one to me. She snaps her fingers, the lights in the room dim and the movie starts playing. i want to stay alert and think of an escape plan but the exhaustion is too much, i feel myself struggling to stay awake but i slowly start nodding off. i feel myself being carried up off the chair i try to stay awake but feel myself being placed onto something soft. i feel a blanket being placed over me before a whisper, "goodnight sis."

"Goodnight," i mutter.

**Another chapter, i did say that updates while sporadic at best but i hope you like this chapter. Until next time, review, favorite or follow this story. its-ackim95**


	7. Pancakes?

i roll over in bed groaning and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. leaning up in my bed i let out a yawn, stretching my arms and scratching my hair. i reach for my phone, on the nightstand but can't seem to find it. I must have left at my desk. sitting up i look around my room. the curtains were closed so i had no idea what time of day it was. There was a knock at the door before it opens and a person walks in holding a mug. Suddenly the events of the previous day come rushing back to me.

"Morning Sammy, sleep well?" My doppelganger says as she approaches the bed and sits down next to me handing me the mug. "it is green tea, with lemon and ginger," she says. I take the tea from her hand and start sipping on it. "So what are we going to do today?"she asks bouncing up and down on the bed.

"What?" i ask.

"Well we could have a movie marathon. you did fall asleep on me last night," she replies. I shake my head not liking the idea. "fine then i will think of something but first breakfast," she says floating of the bed.

"I didn't realize Ghost ate so much," i muttered.

"Well we don't really need to eat but it helps me feel human so why not," she says shrugging her shoulders. I slowly get out of bed to follow her to the kitchen. "Your clothes are dirty. You can borrow something of mine while i get those cleaned." i looked down i was still in the same shirt and jeans from the last two days.

"Can you please leave so i can change," i say quietly.

"Why? it isn't like i haven't seen them before," she replies with a smirk. i feel my face heating up from embarrassment. "Oh is Sammy turning red," she says while laughing. "fine i will be on the other side of the door," she says. floating out the room and closing the door. finally alone i stripe and make my way to the closet. opening it all i see are short green dresses.

"Why are there only these ridiculously short green dresses!" i shout in frustration.

"why to show off my amazing legs," i hear her shout back. "you have to admit it Sammy, we have amazing legs." ignoring her i continue searching through the closet until i find something to wear. quickly putting the clothes on i walk out of the room and to my doppelganger.

"you have a serious obsession with my boyfriend," i say. i was wearing one of Danny's large green shirts and a pair of shorts. "How did you even manage to get one of his shirts?" i ask.

"I have my ways," she says winking at me before turning and heading towards the kitchen. "I want pancakes. You want pancakes? Can you get the pan from the bottom drawer she says as she opens the fridge and starts looking for the ingredients. Opening the drawer i reach inside and grab a pan. turning to face my doppelganger i see her still looking in the fridge. This was my chance. slowly walking behind her i lift the pan up and swing for her head. Before i could even process what had happened, she disappears from my sight. i feel her grab the back of my head and i'm shoved towards the fridge. i hit the fridge hard and tumble to the ground. My nose is throbbing in pain and i can feel blood sipping out of it. "Did you seriously think you could sneak up on me?" she says with a cocky smile. Letting out a roar i leap to my feet and start swinging the pan at her. She jumps back in surprise before snapping her fingers. i feel something wrap around my leg before i'm flipped upside down and left hang from the ceiling. "And we were getting along so well," she says before blowing some golden substance in my face. i instantly feel myself losing falling unconscious. The last thing i see is her smiling face.

**Sorry i haven't updated in a while. University has been stressful but i hope you like this chapter and until next time please review, favourite or follow this story.**


	8. feelings

"Sammy, time to wake up," i hear. i look around rubbing my eyes trying to get rid of my sleepiness. i was back in the bed and my doppelganger was sitting cross legged at the end of the bed. "You know it isn't clever to attack a ghost in their lair and with a frying pan, i mean seriously," she says looking at me.

"Why did you kidnap me?" i ask sitting up so i can look into her eyes.

she shrugs before answering. "I don't know. it is what evil ghosts are supposed to do." What evil ghost are supposed to do?

"I know you don't do the whole sharing feeling and what not but i really need to talk to someone about this," she says holding her breath. "Do you know what is the worst thing about being a ghost? It is so lonely. i barely ever leave this place because of all the ghost that want to use me to get to Danny. Imagine the field day the would have if the found Sam Manson floating in the ghost zone. even though i have ghost powers it isn't worth the risk. And no one ever comes here. Only clockwork and he is every once in a blue moon. And even when he comes it is just to check up on me but he is usually busy with keeping the timestream sight and dealing with the observants. So after a year of staying here i thought fuck it. let me go to the human world. so i managed to get to the fenton portal and back to the human world and went flying around and catching up on all i missed, movies, music, food but i had to do it invisibly for obvious reasons. which might have been worse because now it was a look but don't touch world. after i while i thought let me see how you were doing. that was a big mistake because you looked so happy and you had so much. friends, family. you weren't alone like me. But you hadn't had told Danny how you felt, so i figured maybe that was my chance. Maybe you had gotten over your crush.. Maybe if i told Danny, something could work out. i figured why not. Good things happen to good people. So i told him and he rejected me because i was a ghost," she says. she looked so defeated telling me this. "That hurt a lot. Even he couldn't accept me. i didn't go back to the ghost zone right away. i stuck around the human world for a few days and then i saw that the two of you got together and something in me snapped. so when the opportunity presented itself for me to kidnap you .i took it. As for the reason why i did it. i don't really know. But you can go home," she says. floating up off the bed and towards the door.

"What?" i mutter.

"You can leave Sam, i'm not going to stop you."

**It is really short but got the message across. i hope you liked a little bit of sharing involved. So i assume everyone has seen the dress i need to ask what colors do you guys see? And until next time, review, favorite or follow. **


	9. oh god

"i thought I said you could leave?" my doppelganger said as she stood near her plants, watering them.

"well I'm not really sure which part of the ghost zone i am in," i reply. "and i wanted to apologize."

"For what?" she mutters.

"For you being alone in here with no one, that must suck so much, i can't say i know how it feels like but i know i couldn't cope without my family and friends with me. Yes that also includes Tucker," i say walking behind her. she simply nods her head, "Last night you called me sis, why?" i aks.

"Like or not sammy, we are connected," she says.

"i think i can grow to like it," i say quietly. before i could add more she whipped around and pulled me into a hug. i stiffen a little before wrapping my arms around her. "As long as you promise not to kidnap me again," i add chuckling quietly. i feel her nod her head in agreement. she eventually lets go of me and looks me in the eyes. her hands resting on my shoulders. "Are you crying?" i ask noticing the small tears traveling down her face.

"no, it is the pollen, from the planets, they irritate my eyes," she lies, whipping the tears away.

"Sure."

"now what?" she ask.

"Time to go back home," i reply.

"Oh," she says visibly deflating.

"Come on, you are coming with me," i say, tugging her arm. electing a smile on her face. "Mom and Dad are in paris for a couple of weeks, we will figure something out," i say. She grabs my hand and floats us both of the ground and flies towards the door before opening the door and flying us out into the ghost zone. Looking around the ghost zone i spot clockworks tower some way off in the distance. "wait, you said we were in a part of the ghost zone i wouldn't recognize, you lied to me!" i exclaim.

"Yes i did, but in my defence at the time you were my prisoner," she says with a chuckle. we take off flying through the ghost zone.

We fly for a short time before i spot a ghost portal slowly swirling in the sea of green. we fly through it into a old abandoned lab.

"Were are we?" i ask standing on the ground looking around the dust covered lab.

"We are at one of Vlad's old mansions in colorado, he had it under a false name so it wasn't seized by the government," she replies as she starts walking towards the stairs.

"Why are we here then?" i ask following her up the stairs.

"Well i had to hide your car somewhere," she says nonchalantly leading us towards a garage. walking into the garage i spot my small blue hybrid car. "Don't worry there is still fuel inside and here," she says tossing me the car keys. she phase into the passenger seat. shaking my head slowly i get into the drivers seat. "road trip!" she sings jiggling a little in her seat. Oh god what have i gotten myself into.

**What can i say school has been killing me. but i haven't forgotten you guys and i will not abandon this story. As for the next little bit of the story what do you guys want to see. Sam and Sam ivy road trip or jump to meeting up with danny and tucker. write a review or send me a pm. Until next time. review, favorite or follow this story. And thank god spring is here. its-ackim95**


	10. devil girl?

"So what do you think?" my doppelganger says as she walks towards the car. She was wearing black boots,with red skinny jeans, a black top with a black leather jacket and a pair of dark green aviators to hide her glowing eyes. Her hair was loose and framing her face "It isn't as appealing as my green dress but i like it.

"You look human. how did you manage to hide your aura?" i ask sizing her up. She looked perfectly human.

"A little secret i might tell you some day," she replies with a smirk. Now can we go i'm starving and i hear there is a good vegan restaurant somewhere around here." i nod my head before hopping off the hood of the car. "Our we seriously going to walk there?" she asks.

"Yes we spent the last couple of hours in the car, walking is good for you," i reply walking past her and down the sidewalk. i hear her sign before jogging and falling in stride next to me. We had spent the majority of the day driving and we were now in a small town in nebraska.

"So Sammy i have been thinking what are we going to call myself," she says.

"What do you mean?" i ask

"Well obviously i can't go by Sam since you are already Sam that would just be confusing, well unless you disappear," she says. i shot her a glare. "eh, relax i was joking, i thought you forgave me for the whole kidnapping thing," she says chuckling. "But on a serious note we can't both go by the name Sam."

i hadn't thought that far ahead, in fact i hadn't thought this out at all. i was travelling cross country with my ghost doppelganger who less than twenty four hours ago was holding me captive and now was coming to live with me. "I don't know, we will think of something," i say.

"We always think of something," she sighs. A couple of kids wave at us before crossing the street. i see her wave back.

"We are not exactly alike are we?" i ask watching after the kids.

"No not really, we might have similar personalities and all that but i'm more confident then you. And i'm also a ghost," she says shrugging her shoulders as we come up to a zebra crossing and wait for the light to turn green.

"Can you stop saying that so casually," i reply back as the light turns green and we cross the street.

"What? Ghost? I would hate to burst your bubble i'm a ghost, one hundred percent ghost," she replies casually. "Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"Yeah a little," i admit.

"Fine i will stop referring to myself as a ghost, which i that make you feel better, twinny," she says hooking her arm around mine.

"Uhh i hate that word, twinny," i mutter.

"I know, that is why i keep saying it," she says with a grin before dragging me through a set of double doors into the restaurant. "Table for two please and can it be a booth," she says to a small girl at the front. The girl had short brown hair and wore a pair of glasses. she had on a green shirt with black skirt.

"Right this way," she says leading us to a booth by the window. i took a sit while my doppelganger took a sit across from me. " do you want to order your drinks now," the waiter asks.

"Yeah we will both have dr peppers," my doppelganger says. the waiter then leaves to take care of other customers. "So what about Samara?"

"Samara like the little devil girl from that movie, no," i reply quickly.

"okay true very creepy name, Iris?" She ask.

"Hello ladies, how are you doing," a deep voice booms. we both look up to see a tall boy with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes looking at us. he was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with black jeans.

"Look sis, i think he is here to flirt with us," my doppelganger said leaning forward and looking at him giving him a cooky smile.

"well, i am…" he stutters nervously.

"are you nervous, that is okay, most guys are like that when they talk to beautiful girls," she says smiling up at him. "in fact lets play a game, if you win, you get either of our numbers but if you lose you miss the amazing opportunity of getting to know us better," she says. i look my doppelganger suspiciously.

"Okay deal," he says.

She gives him a sly smile before asking, "Who is hotter, me or my sister?"

He looks between the two of us trying to decide on a answer.

"Just to help you out a little, we are identical twins," i add in deciding to join in on the fun. i see his face visibly pale a little more.

"You are both equally beautiful," he says with confidence

"Oh, wrong answer, sorry you lose," my doppelganger says. "Oh well maybe next time." The guy shuffles away confused.

"So who is more beautiful?" i ask.

She lets out a little chuckle, "It is obviously me," she says with a cheeky grin. "i wonder if the lasagne is good here."

**Another couple of weeks another chapter, i would apologies that this chapter is late, but i did warn you that my updates would be sporadic. So what about names for ghost Sam any suggestions and i feel like we need some Danny next chapter, you guys agree. let me know in the reviews. Until next time, whenever that will be. Favourite, follow or review this story. **


	11. What are you?

"And then i was like if you didn't smoke or drink, why the hell were you on the roof!" i exclaim while we walk down the streets arms linked as my doppelganger laughs her ass off at the story i just told.

"Oh god, thank god i stayed in the ghost zone then. Did you ever figure out why he was on the roof?" she asks.

"We never did and somehow i never want to find out why," i reply as we round a street corner. she chuckles as we continue down the street. when i suddenly feel a strong pair of arms wrap around me and drag me backwards and i feel something cold press up against my neck.

"Money, jewelry, lphones, you know the usual expensive stuff and the girl won't get hurt," the voice behind me says,pushing the knife ever closer to me.

"Oh, you made a big mistake," my doppelganger snarls taking her sunglass off. and flicking her wrist. i hear the guy squeal behind me before the knife drops. i spin around and punch him in the face. He stumbles back a few feet before a vine appears and wraps around his body and lifts him off the ground. "Oh you shouldn't have done that, i should rip you apart and teach you a lesson on manners," my doppelganger says walking towards him. she flicks her wrists summoning more vines that wrap around his arms and limbs. "Now i want you to apologize or you might just become an amputee. And i would like to see you try to steal from someone when you have no hands."

"What the fuck are you!" the guy pretty much screams.

"Justice," she simply replies. twisting her hands into fists. The vines begin to pull his limbs away from his body.

"Stop it," i say to her. She ignores me as the vines continue to move away pulling the guys limbs further.

"Please stop it, i'm sorry!" the guy screams as the vines start to pass what is humanly possible.

"He apologized stop it," i say grabbing her shoulders trying to stop it. She continues to ignore me as the vines keep going. "Sammy stop it!" i scream, this seems snap her out of her trance as the vines disappear and the guy drops to the ground. As soon as he hits the ground he grabs his knife and takes off in the opposite direction. "We need to get out of here now," i say grabbing her hand and pulling her.

"What have i done," i hear her mutter. Now wasn't the time to discuss this. i literally drag her along as i run off towards the car. this wakes her up and she starts running along with me. we eventually reach the car. i start the car and start driving out of the city. When we were a good hour away from the city i finally speak again.

"What was that?" i ask.

"I don't know," she replies.

"You don't know, you almost ripped his limbs off his body and you don't know!" i shout.

"I'm sorry it just happened, i was just a little angry."

"A little,a little, that was more than just a little, Jesus, and he saw you green eyes. If he goes to the cops how are we going to explain this," i say. the car falls into silence before she speaks again.

"Ectoplasm changes you," she mutters.

"What?"

"Ectoplasm changes you, when a person dies and is becomes a ghost the ectoplasm changes them so much, the do things they wouldn't have done before, the become someone different," she says quietly staring out the window.

"Is that your excuse?" i ask.

"It isn't but just a explanation on why i lost control," she replies.

"Even if that is true. that seems a bit extreme to assume ectoplasm changes people."

"Even if it sounds extreme, it is true, you wouldn't have almost ripped that guys limbs," she says. "Danny has also changed."

"What how?" i ask shocked.

"Think about it, Danny before the accident wouldn't have thought about flying off to fight the ghost king with a almost zero percent chance of survival."

"Okay fine, Danny as well but that is just two people," i point out.

"Ember Mclain was also changed…"

**Another day another chapter, how is everyone. Sorry exams got in the way but i'm done. And summer vacation is finally here. And i got some serious projects buzzing in my mind. So i will keep you guys posted and i will drop little hints and easter eggs about what is to come. But on another note, Who has watched age of ultron yet. Holy s***, flying f****** b**** and all of it. i have never fangirled over something so much since dark knight you haven't watched it yet, reanalysis your life and go watch it. **


	12. sharing

Groaning i wipe the sleep out of my eyes and stretch my arms above my head cracking my spine and relieving some of the built up tension. looking out the window i see fields pass by in a blur as the car travels down the highway. After the incident my doppelganger decided to take the wheel and drive overnight after she somehow convinced me that ghost didn't need sleep.

"Morning Twinny," she said in a surprisingly chirpy voice. I let out a groan in reply. She lets out a chuckle before speaking, "told you, you could trust me."

"I will trust you more if you told me about Ember," I shot back as i return the chair into an upright position. Her smile visibly drops

"I told you, I don't want to talk about it."

"Yeah, we will eventually have to talk about it," I say as I open a bottle of water and drink from it.

"Hey, that is my water!" She exclaims while looking at me.

"I don't think you would mind sharing," I smirk at her. She lets out a loud sigh similar to a kid being told off by her mum to share her toys.

"Venenosa," she says.

"Excuse me?"

"I was thinking i can go as Venenosa, it means poisonous in spanish," she replies.

"I know what it means, remember i know spanish."

"Yeah, shared memory, but yeah Venenosa or Neno for short," she says with a grin.

"Alright Neno, how long until we get to Amity Park?" I ask.

"We will be there… now," she replies point her finger out the windscreen towards a giant billboard which had a giant picture of Phantom smiling to the world and the words 'welcome to Amity Park, home of Danny Phantom.'

"Take the outer road, I don't want to risk people seeing us," I say.

"Oh is Sammy embarrassed of me?" Neno ask with a pout on her face.

"No but I don't want to explain to people why I suddenly have a long lost twin sister with neon green eyes," I reply back. She simply laughs at my explanation before taking a left at the next intersection and proceeding on the long way home.

10 minutes later the car pulls up to the house and Neno parks it in the garage. I get out and grab my bags. I look up in time to see Neno phasing through the door and into the kitchen. Shaking my head i enter through the door and find her at the counter eating a salad from a plastic box.

"Do you want some?" she ask through a mouthful.

"No I'm good," I reply dropping my bag and standing at the other side of the counter watching her eat.

"So now what?" she asks.

"I don't know we'll figure something, but for now we should call Danny and Tucker over," I reply.

"Danny," she says with a smile that made me a little nervous.

"Hey, Danny is my boyfriend," I say.

"I don't think you will mind sharing," she replies back with a smirk.

**So forgive my three month hiatus. Thanks to Invader Johnny for coming up with a name for ghost Sam. As for my project i will start writing it today and just to let you guys know it will be a Danny Phantom and Teen Titans crossover. But until we meet again please favourite, follow and review this story. **


	13. reactions reactions

I sat opposite Neno waiting for Tucker to show up. Danny was running late as Jack's latest invention had blown up covering the entire lab in ectoplasm and Danny had to help to clean it up. Neno was busy playing a game on my phone. We had been waiting for just over 10 minutes and i was starting to get a little impatient. I was just about to complain about how Tucker always took long to get places when the doorbell suddenly rang. Slipping off the stool i walk out of the kitchen through the hall to the front door. Opening the door i see Tucker standing there, typing rapidly into his pda.

"Hey Sam," he says as i step aside letting him into the house, "mind if i get a bottle of water, i'm thirsty," he says as he starts walking off towards the kitchen. "How was your trip?"

"Complicated," i replied.

Still looking at his pda he still hasn't noticed Neno sitting there with a slight smirk on her face. I lean against the door frame. Oh this will be interesting.

"Hi, Tucker," Neno greets.

"Hey Sam," Tucker says looking up at her before returning to his pda. Before his head shots up and he makes eye contact with her. "Sam!" He spins to and sees me by the door, he quickly whips his head back and forth. "Sam, but you are there and there, two Sams?" he mutters spinning his head back and forth.

"You might want to sit down, it is a long story," i say grabbing Tucker's hand and leading him to the stool and sitting him down on the stool. i leave him and grab a bottle of water from the fridge and hand it to him.

"How?" he mutters. i look to Neno. She sighs before starting to explain what has happened so far, from her waking up in the ghost zone to kissing Danny to kidnapping me and finally this moment in the kitchen.

"So you are the ghost version of Sam?" he asks still confused by the story. i had taken a sit next to her so i could see his reaction. She nods her head. "And you have all her memories until the undergrowth incident?" She nods her head again. "So this is pretty much like when Danny used the ghost catcher to separate himself into Danny and Phantom," he says. i could literally see the gears turning in his head. "So all we need to do is pass you two through the merge side and everything will be back to normal!" he exclaims with a wide grin. I gawk slightly at his logic and i can sense that Neno is having a similar reaction.

"Uhmm, Tucker i don't think it works that way," i say recovering from my shock.

"Yeah,i mean Danny and Phantom were separated by the ghost catcher and if you had been paying attention, i appeared in the ghost zone, we weren't separated by the ghost catcher," Neno adds. I nod my head in agreement.

"Then what, we can't have two Sam's running around," Tucker says.

"Why not, i like being around!" Neno answers back fiercely her eyes glowing.

"Sam?" all our heads whip around to see my grandmother staring at the three of us.

**So i wasn't planning to update so quickly but a little inspiration come by. So Tucker and Grandma now know. Do you like the new cover image, it was made by ****CartoonFreakshow. http: art/C-She-s-up-to-something-549860338**

**Until next time, favorite, follow and review this story.**


	14. Truth

i don't think i have ever seen my grandmother so shocked in my life. She wasn't shocked when i got arrested. She wasn't shocked when she caught me sneaking back into the house multiple times and she wasn't shocked when Danny revealed his dual identity. But for the first time she was completely stomped. She sat on her electric scooter looking between myself and Neno completed speechless.

"Maybe i forgot to take my pills this morning," Grandma mutters reaching a hand up and rubbing her forehead.

"Grandma, you are not imagining things, this is actually happening," i reply moving to kneel in front of grandma's scooter. i place a hand on her knees and smile up to her trying to reassure her. i feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see Neno smiling down on grandma.

"Hi, grandma," she says smiling down at Grandma.

"Sam,what is going on?" she asks looking between me and Neno.

So yet again we gather around the table to explain the story. When we reach the part about Neno kidnapping me, i can see grandma visually react to it before calming down when Neno explained she let me go. After explaining the story grandma shakes her head before spinning on her scooter and rolling towards the door.

"I will be in my room when you have come up with a plan on how you are going to explain this to your mother," she says before exiting the room.

"Your grandma does have a point. What is the plan?" Tucker ask.

"I don't know," i mutter quietly, as Neno started floating in a yoga pose above the ground. "What are you doing?"

"I am mediating," Neno replies.

"Why can't you say she is your twin sister who was at boarding school to people?" Tucker asks.

"It could work, humans are clueless, i mean no one figured out that Fenton and Phantom were on in the same," Neno says. "We can say cousin, it will make it easier."

"And mum and dad?" I ask.

"Here is a crazy idea, what about telling them the truth," Tucker says. i look to Neno and see her face scrunched up like he has just said the world's most ridiculous thing. "Wait hear me out. After the accident we spent three years hiding Danny's secret and when they found out they weren't angry, they understood. And now you suddenly have a ghost clone which literally appeared out of nowhere. They can't get mad in fact i think they can help us," Tucker says. it was a good idea. Instead of trying to think of a way to trick my parents why not get them to help us out. i think we should do it.

"Yeah i think that is a good idea, so now we wait for Danny," i reply.

**So , hmmm i don't think a 'i'm sorry' cover this. University has just been hell and it is getting so bad. Please forgive me for leaving. I will try to update again as soon as possible**


	15. Chapter 15

"So she kidnapped you?"

I nod my head in agreement

"And then you guys bonded and now are okay?"

Yet again i need my head in agreement.

"And now she is going to be living with you?"

I nod my head a final time. Danny sat there with a confused look on his face. Tucker sat next to him, typing away on his phone. Neno was looking through the fridge for food.

"I don't understand this." He says trying to process what was going on.

"Bad ghost is no longer a bad ghost but is now a good ghost?" Neno says from the fridge. "You are lucky you are cute and have superpowers because even Tucker, didn't take this long to understand it."

"Well the question is what are you going to do here though? It isn't like you can go out in public?" Danny asks.

"Why not?" Neno asks turning and leaning on the counter.

"What if someone see you? They will think Sam has ghost powers!" Danny exclaims.

"I'm pretty sure no one will jump to that conclusion i mean look how long it took for anyone in this town to found out you are Phantom. I'm pretty sure i'm good. Plus what will they do exactly if they did find out that Sam has ghost powers?" Neno shots back.

"Well no that is not the point…" Danny says losing ground on his arguement.

"What are you worried about then? Scared i will corrupt little Sammykins mind over here? Got some bad news for you she was already corrupt," She says with a seductive grin and winks at Danny. I feel my face heat up at the comment and see Danny open and shut his mouth clearly flustered and red in the face. Tucker burst out laughing at the comment.

"No point arguing with them dude, you know how Sam gets when she makes up her mind and now there are two of her so it is a losing battle," Tucker says putting down his PDA. "I say we spin this to our advantage. The public knows that Vlads cloning process existed, So Neno was a result of this and we eventually found her. And out of the pure goodness of Sam's heart she decided to bring Neno and let her live with her."

"That is a really good idea," Danny says.

"I know, that is what i have been working on for the last few hours. I have organised a press conference for tomorrow to announce the news."

"Well if i'm going to be seen in public i need a haircut," Neno says running a hand through her hair.

"Are you sure she is your clone?" Tucker asks. Neno laughs before sticking her tongue out at her.

"Tomorrow will be a good day."

**University and the real world has been keeping me busy but like i said i haven't forgotten this story.**


End file.
